Je te hais comme tu es
by Mad-Chan
Summary: Harry et Draco, à la base, ennemis...Et quand on se hait, tous les coups sont permis, n'estce pas ?...


Disclaimer : Bon bah je n'ai rien inventé, Harry Potter et tout l'univers qui s'en suit appartient à son auteur, autrement dit l'illsutre JK Rowling !

Rating : PG 13 (vi désolée j'aime pas les nouveaux ratings de :p)

Résumé : Song fic sur une chanson que je trouvais adaptée à la situation Draco/Harry, ou comment deux ennemis à la base aiment se faire des coups bas…très bas…

Bonjouuuur !

Voilà ma première fics sur HP, (pas la dernière j'espère lol) donc bah heu j'ai mis assez de temps à l'écrire, j'étais pas sûre de moi, mais j'ai eu une pompom girl très efficace qui m'a mis sa souris sous la gorge pour que je la finisse donc elle est là ! Alors mici à Fanny, j'espère que ça vous plaira comme ça a eu l'air de lui plaire :p

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde**

**Voilà ce que nous sommes**

On en est toujours au même point, chaque jour depuis sept ans. Aucun de nous deux n'a voulu évoluer et tenter de connaître un peu mieux l'autre. Lorsque nous nous croisons, toi avec tes deux amis, moi avec les deux miens, c'est toujours la même chose. Accrochage verbal, parfois même physique si l'on est en forme, nous poussant à nous haïr chaque jour encore plus. C'est un peu comme un match, avec des supporters, de l'entraînement, et à chaque fois cette envie d'y retourner pour un autre round lorsque le précédent est fini.

Ce matin tu m'as lancé un plus gros défi. Juste pour voir comment j'allais réagir. Et tu as embrassé un des garçons de ta maison ouvertement devant moi. Peu importe comment il s'appelait. J'ai juste retenu le désir qui dansait au fond de tes yeux tandis que tes mains se posaient sur son corps. Je suis resté calme devant toi. Et aussitôt seul, j'ai frappé un mur.

**Amorce de sourires et de bombes**

**Et du mal qu'on se donne**

Oh, c'était juste pour rire. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas que je fasses ça. Chaque fille avec qui je suis sortit t'as énervé d'avantage. Je sais pourquoi, tu te sentais délaissé. Il faut dire que quand j'étais avec elles, je ne pensais plus à toi. C'était la seule solution pour arrêter de penser à la prochaine attaque que je te lancerais. Alors j'ai essayé de voir ce que tu pouvais bien dire si tu me voyais avec un garçon. Etrange, t'as eu aucune réaction. Tu semblais juste…déçu. Et moi je me suis rendu compte qu'un tel acte n'avait rien de désagréable…

Le lendemain tu n'as même pas relevé ma sublime pique à propos de tes cheveux pendant le cours de métamorphose. Pourtant, j'en étais particulièrement fier de celle-là. Perplexe, j'ai passé toute la matinée à t'observer, sans même m'en rendre compte. Pas une seule fois nos regards se sont croisés. Et pendant quelques jours, la situation demeura ainsi. Je ne comprenais pas, on aurait dit que tu m'évitais…si nous n'étions plus ennemis, à toujours nous disputer au moindre échange de regard, nous n'étions plus rien alors ?...

**C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd**

J'ai tout de suite compris ton petit jeu. J'espérais que les quelques jours qui s'écoulèrent, où je m'efforçais de mettre le plus de distance entre nous te serviraient de leçon. On ne joue pas avec un Malfoy, tu aurais du le savoir. Ce laps de temps où ne nous parlions plus me permit de réfléchir un peu à la situation. Tu as roulé une pelle à un mec devant mes yeux pour me montrer que…que quoi ? Que je n'étais pas aussi insensible que je le montrais ? Peuh ! ça m'a juste surpris sur le coup, j'avoue…Un mec, avouons-le, c'est plutôt rare parmi tes choix de proies. Si encore il avait du charme, passe encore, mais là tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre…

Ne nous égarons pas. Loin de là l'idée d'aller te trouver pour t'engueuler ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, j'ai pris le parti de, tout d'abord, t'ignorer royalement. Ça a eu l'air de faire son petit effet puisque tu as commencé à me suivre comme un petit chien pendant une semaine. Et c'est là que m'est venue une toute autre idée…

**  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet**

Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Non pas que j'accordais une place capitale dans ma vie à notre non-amitié, mais quand même, j'ai mes petites habitudes moi. Tu as pris pour cible un autre Gryffondor aussi tête à claque que moi, et tu as recommencé ton petit manège que tu avais avec moi, mais avec lui cette fois. Les cours de potion, c'était vous deux qui les animais, les bagarres, c'était entre vous deux qu'elles se produisaient.

Et moi dans tout ça ? Et bien moi, dès que j'essayais de te parler, tu me répondais _poliment. _Heurk. Je te traitais de sale fouine incapable de tenir sur un balai, tu me répondais en me disant "passe-moi les œufs de grenouille", ou encore "en parlant de Quidditch, on va avoir un sale temps pour jouer aujourd'hui". J'ai enchaîné insulte sur insulte, sort sur sort, mais rien n'y faisait. Pire encore, ton sang froid devant mon acharnement impressionnait les profs qui me punissaient doublement. Avec Erwan en revanche, là, tu n'en loupais pas une pour le provoquer ou répondre à ses provocations. Ron et Hermione me disaient que c'était une bonne chose, que j'allais enfin pouvoir étudier tranquillement, mais moi…ça me manquait…

**Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait**

Je jubilais intérieurement. On n'a conscience de ce que l'on a une fois qu'on l'a perdu, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Oh bien sûr, Erwan était casse pied, mais pas autant que toi. Il m'ennuyait un peu d'ailleurs, à force. Il n'était pas toi, ses yeux ne brillaient pas avec la même intensité que les tiens lorsque tu te mettais en colère, il ne faisait pas ce petit geste de la main signifiant ton exaspération…Attention, soyons clairs, je ne fais pas une fixette sur toi, non, je dis seulement que la seule raison pour laquelle je "restais" avec lui était que tu ne supportais pas ça. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Quel plus beau moyen de t'emmerder ci ne c'est que de te remplacer ? Tu avais voulu me rendre jaloux, tu en payais le prix…C'était mille fois plus intéressant de te rendre jaloux à ton tour, mais indirectement, que je me plaindre de te voir pendu aux bras de crétins gryffondoriens. Seulement, un vieux proverbe dit "draco dormien nunquam titillandus". J'aurais mieux fait de l'appliquer…

**  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste…**

Bon ok j'avais eu tord d'embrasser ce mec, et j'avais conscience de prendre les choses trop à cœur, mais tu étais Draco Malfoy, et tu ne me laissais pas indifférent…Enfin, dans le sens où un ennemi se doit de veiller à ce que son rival le haïsse toujours autant. Et ça ne semblait plus être le cas.

Alors…honorant ma réputation de semeur de trouble, je suis allé te voir, à la sortie d'un cours, t'ai entraîné dans un couloir sombre pour que personne ne nous voit, et t'ai plaqué contre un mur. Tu n'as émis aucune résistance, de toute façon tu en étais incapable puisque je ne t'intéressais plus. Je t'ai giflé. Le bruit de ma main sur ta joue a résonné longuement dans le couloir. Tes yeux à peine surpris ont achevé de me mettre en colère. Je me suis rapproché de toi, une main appuyée contre le mur, nos nez à trois centimètres l'un de l'autre, et j'ai dit :

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?"

Tu as enfin réagit, mais tu n'as pas eu la réaction que j'espérais. Tu as éclaté de rire.

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde**

**Et tant pis si on l'est  
**

J'aurais cru qu'un beau jeune homme comme toi m'entraînerait dans un endroit sombre et désert pour me donner autre chose qu'une gifle. Décidément, tu prenais les choses bien trop à cœur…Mon rire en réponse à ta question n'a pas semblé te satisfaire. Mais que voulez-tu entendre ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ce comportement de ces jours derniers diffère de celui que j'ai en temps normal…non, je suis toujours fier, beau, respecté et craint, et me dispute toujours avec un Gryffondor impétueux. Ah ! C'est parce que ce n'est pas avec toi ! Suis-je bête…

"Commence par te remettre toi en question, Potter, avant d'incriminer les autres."

Je ne suis pas assez con pour répondre à ta provocation physique, je préfère de loin m'attaquer au mental, c'est plus facile de te manipuler de cette manière. Tu baisses tes yeux en te mordant la lèvre inférieur, puis nos regards se croisent de nouveau et je constate avec amusement que tu n'as rien perdu de la fureur qui danse au fond de tes prunelles vertes.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?"

Si tu as décidé d'être sincère, et bien ce n'est pas mon cas. Quoi que tu en penses, nous sommes toujours ennemis, et cette nouvelle forme d'agression me convient mieux. Je t'attire vers moi, tu n'as pas le temps de te débattre que nos positions sont inversées, toi contre le mur, et moi contre toi, tirant sur ta cravate pour te rapprocher davantage de moi. Nos souffles se mêlent.

**Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre**

**Je te hais comme tu es**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir légèrement, même si je me suis déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation auparavant, c'était toujours avec des filles, et toujours moi qui dominait les choses. Là c'est plutôt mal partit on dirait…

J'essaie de ne pas baisser les yeux, de deviner dans les tiens tes intentions, mais tu gardes obstinément le même visage fermé, dénué de toute émotion, mise à part ce sourire carnassier qui vient étirer tes lèvres…Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, je suis complètement perdu et voudrait me trouver à mille lieues d'ici…Moi tout ce que je souhaitais à la base, c'était que tu recommences à me porter un tant soi peut d'intérêt. C'est con à dire, mais je te hais, tu me hais, c'est simple comme de voler sur un balai.

D'une main tu maintiens ma cravate tendu, de l'autre tu me prend le poignet. Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer, j'essaie de me glisser hors de ton emprise mais tu me bloques le passage avec un rire glacial que je ne supporte pas.

"Tu veux que je m'intéresse à toi Potter ? Tu veux que je te méprises, pour que tu n'aies plus honte de me haïr à ce point ?"

Tu me susurre ces mots près de l'oreille, ta joue frôlant au passage la mienne. Tu n'as pas tord, si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant…Nous restons immobile, j'ai de plus en plus chaud, je te déteste de plus en plus…

**Le détour**

**Quand tu prends de l'avance**

**…ennemis…**

Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais j'aime te voir soumis contre moi, incapable de bouger, juste capable de m'abhorrer. Tant que je reste maître de moi-même et que je ne me laisse pas emporter par quelques sentiments superflus, tout ira bien.

Un pouce qui remonte lentement le long de ton poignet, l'autre main occupée à desserrer un peu ta cravate, c'est presque jouissif. Tes yeux se ferment, ta bouche s'entrouvre, mon corps presse le tien avec envie, on respire plus faiblement. Je me rapproche encore un peu, tu ne bouges plus, j'aurais presque envie de te laisser en plan ou encore que quelqu'un nous interrompe, mais je veux te laisser un souvenir mémorable de moi, et je ne compte pas en rester là. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, je glisse un genou entre tes jambes, et toujours avec lenteur, je tend mon visage vers le tien, nos nez se frôlent, mes deux mains tiennent tes poignets de peur que tu ne t'enfuies à la dernière seconde, je penche légèrement la tête, et…

**Le discours**

**Quand tu veux le silence**

**…ennemis…**

Mon corps entier tremble lorsque tes lèvres effleurent les miennes. Toute la lenteur que tu mettais dans tes gestes disparaît aussitôt ta langue dans ma bouche. Aucune précaution, aucune douceur, juste la fureur qui nous anime et qui nous pousse à rester l'un contre l'autre, mêlant nos langues avidement comme si c'était la dernière chose que l'on puisse faire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime ça, ça devrait pourtant me répugner, de savoir que toi, Draco Malfoy, m'embrasse en ce moment même, alors que je ne devrais même pas te laisser me toucher…Et malgré cela, ce sont bien mes mains qui vont se perdre dans tes cheveux, les décoiffant au passage, et ce sont bien également les tiennes qui sont posées sur…Mes fesses ? Merlin, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les sentir descendre le long de mon dos, tu vas vite en besogne quand même…Etrangement ça ne me gêne pas, il y a deux minutes j'aurais voulu te tuer, maintenant je ne sais plus trop, tu as réussi à renverser complètement la situation…

**La corde à ton arc**

**La corde à ton cou**

**Fidèle envers et contre nous**

Je m'écarte violemment de toi, tentant de reprendre calmement mon souffle. Gardant les paupières closes, j'essaie de retarder encore un peu le moment où nos regards devront se croiser à nouveau, je ne veux pas voir mon reflet dans tes yeux verts, j'ai peur d'y voir quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas…Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais cet effet-là, je ne savais pas qu'en t'embrassant, je _savourerais _ce baiser…

Merde.

Je cligne des yeux, tu as collé ta tête contre le mur, te mordant les lèvres, les joues légèrement plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu ne me regardes pas, mais tu ne pars pas non plus, peut être attends-tu que je dise quelque chose, des excuses sans doutes, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention, pour l'instant, j'essaie juste de reprendre mon calme et d'oublier ce que j'ai ressentis au contact de ta langue sur la mienne…Une fois que mon sang froid _légendaire_ semble m'être revenu, je fais un pas vers toi, esquissant un sourire triomphant et me recoiffant d'une main machinalement. Rien que pour m'avoir décoiffé, tu mérites ce que je te crache à la figure.

**C'est toi contre moi**

**On se révolte**

**On se soumet**

"Alors Potter, on a aimé mon petit cadeau d'adieu ? ça doit te changer de tes habituelles greluches, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ta voix froide et austère me fait l'effet d'une gifle, me sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle ton baiser m'avait plongé. De ta part, ça n'aurait pas du m'étonner de telles paroles aussi ignobles et sarcastiques , et pourtant ça me blesse, plus que ça ne devrait…

"Malfoy…Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais…ne refais plus jamais ça, et vas-t-en maintenant."

Ma voix tremble malgré moi, je voulais être ferme et je suis lâche, je voudrais que tu me laisses avec ma honte et tu me fais face avec ta fierté. Car une fois de plus, tu as eu le dessus sur moi, j'ai joué ton petit jeu, je voulais redevenir ton ennemi, c'est gagné, c'est même notre plus belle bataille…Alors tout redeviendra comme avant, je n'en parlerais à personne tellement c'était humiliant et troublant à la fois, tu feras de même je l'espère et j'en suis convaincu et l'on en restera là…Je te hais, et ce sentiment devenu si familier au fil des ans fait partit de moi, maintenant je le sais…

**C'est toi contre moi**

**On se retrouve**

**On se perd**

Tes paroles me feraient presque de la peine, si je n'étais pas si occupé à savourer ma victoire. J'ai satisfais ma curiosité en t'embrassant, c'est un peu comme si j'avais couché avec toi, maintenant ça n'a plus aucun intérêt puisque ce n'est plus interdit. Je distingue de la colère dans tes yeux, c'est bien, plus tu me hais et plus ça me plait. On va pouvoir recommencer comme avant à se détester, d'autant plus après ce qui s'est passé entre nous ce soir. Ce sera notre serment, liant notre non-amitié pour toujours en quelque sorte.

Je tourne les talons, te laissant contre ce mur, les poings serrés le long du corps. Beau cul au passage, c'est dommage que ces robes de sorcier ne mettent pas plus ce genre d'attribut en valeur…Stop. Ne pas y penser. Les ennemis ne sont pas censées avoir des fesses mieux que les miennes, loin de là. Demain, 8h tapantes, rendez-vous en cours de potion Potter, prépares toi à m'affronter sur mon terrain, je t'attendrais comme toujours…

**Je te promet**

**Qu'on restera**

**Les meilleurs ennemis**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Vala J'espère que c'est pas une fin trop décevante quand même, personnellement je les voyais pas finir ensemble vu le titre de la chanson, en tout cas suis contente de l'avoir finie :p_

_Bref si vous avez des commentaires à faire, critiques, engueulage, plaintes, je prend lol_

_A plus tard dans une nouvelle fic alors #court se planquer#_


End file.
